As a household cooking appliance, electric cookers have been widely used. Its convenience and safety in use are of the greatest concern to the users. The existing multipurpose cookers generally realize heating by the heating plate at the bottom of the cooker, whereas such thermal conversion has a limited coverage, resulting in that the cooker bottom is burnt, but the cooker body is not hot enough, and consequently the food on the upper separating plate is not hot enough to affect the cooking of food.